


La regina delle nevi

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Frost [1]
Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Flash Fic, Flashbacks, Missing Scene, Sister-Sister Relationship, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 01:17:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14905734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Riflessioni di Elsa al castello di ghiaccio.Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:Personaggi: Elsa, AnnaPrompt: il silenzio sussurra il tuo nome





	La regina delle nevi

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta sulle note di Call me Shinedown.

La regina delle nevi

Elsa si affacciò oltre la balaustra, il vento le colpiva il viso pallido e gli occhi azzurri le brillarono. Osservò dei fiocchi di neve scendere davanti al suo viso e strinse le labbra. Il vento gelido le fece scivolare la lunga treccia bionda dietro le spalle e il suo ululato risuonò nelle montagne. La regina strinse la balaustra di ghiaccio con le dita nivee e alzò il mento.

_ _

_ Anna allungò le mani verso di lei, sorrise e le gote cicciottelle si tinsero di rosso.  _

_ La sorella maggiore ridacchiò e intrecciò le dita con quelle della più piccola. _

_ “Sarà il nostre segreto” mormorò.  _

_ Anna annuì e le ciocche vermiglie le finirono davanti al viso. Le due unirono le loro fronti e i loro occhi si specchiarono. _

Elsa abbassò il capo, sospirò e fece aderire il ventre coperto dall’abito azzurro contro la superficie gelida. 

Il bianco candore della neve faceva risplendere la superficie di ghiaccio del castello, facendola brillare come la stoffa magica del suo vestito.

“Il silenzio sussurra il tuo nome, Anna” mugolò.

_ _

_ “Riguarda te sola, la gente non ti perdonerà, non ti accetterà. Non vedere questa stanza come una prigione, ma come un luogo che ti può proteggere” sussurrò suo padre. Le accarezzò la guancia con il dorso della mano, la bambina sgranò gli occhi e scosse il capo. Si voltò verso la finestra, era ricoperta di ghiaccio, la ragazzina lanciò un verso stridulo. Indietreggiò e sbatté contro la parete. _

_ “Non mi toccare, non mi sono controllare! E’ sempre più forte” biascicò.  _

_ Il padre si voltò, raggiunse il suo comodino e prese un paio di guanti azzurri. Tornò da lei e glieli porse, Elsa li indossò tremando. _

_ “Celare, domare…” sussurrò. _

_ _

Elsa sgranò gli occhi, dei getti di neve esplosero dal suo corpo. Raddrizzò la schiena rimettendosi ritta, strinse le labbra che le tremarono e sbatté il piede a terra.

“No!” gridò. Si voltò di scatto, la treccia fece un semicerchio e la giovane donna allargò le spalle.

“In questo remoto regno la regina sono io, non nasconderò più niente…” sibilò.

< E non ti farò più del male, Anna > pensò.


End file.
